


There for You

by dreaminginscenes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginscenes/pseuds/dreaminginscenes
Summary: This little piece suggests that Xion was recently saved from being Norted. It also assumes that she is one of the Seven Lights. All theory at this point, but I decided to add it in. I posted this on tumblr a while ago, but since it's only a few more days before 3 (!!!!) I thought the ao3 crowd might like this!





	There for You

"Are you sure you’re comfortable?“ Kairi asked again, leaning over the edge of the top bunk to look at Xion’s little makeshift bed. "I’m sure Namine would be happy to move.”

"HEY!“ Namine tried to smack her, but Kairi just laughed and avoided her.

Xion giggled at their sisterly antics. "You ask me that every night, and I’ve been sleeping fine! Don’t worry.”

Kairi shrugged. “If you insist. Mind if I turn out the light?”

Namine and Xion agreed, and Kairi pulled the little chain hanging from the ceiling fan, casting the room in darkness.

Until Namine turned on her book light.

"NAMI !!!“ Kairi complained. "What the heck, that thing is like a supernova!”

"It’s not that bright!“

Xion turned over in her little bed, settling down to sleep.

She had lied to Kairi. She hadn’t been sleeping well. She hadn’t been sleeping at all. Every night the darkness pressed in on her; she would try to close her eyes and would feel the terror rise even more. Sora’s heart had been so warm and bright, she had forgotten what darkness was even like.

And then Xehanort had taken her. She couldn’t remember ever feeling colder. The darkness had been palpable. She had fought it as hard as she could, but always failed. She had almost given up by the time they had rescued her.

So every night, being plunged back into the darkness…it was almost more than she could handle. Yet she always drifted into a fitful sleep, somehow getting some semblance of rest every night.

She continue to lie still in bed, pretending to sleep to keep the other two from worrying about her. Besides, the light from Namine’s book light was comforting, although another, more electronic light also shined against the white walls.

Namine groaned. "Kai, stop texting Sora and go to sleep.”

"Only if you stop drawing shirtless guys.“

"…ten more minutes.”

"Fine.“

Before the ten minutes even passed, Kairi was snoring soundly, her phone still reflecting.

Namine sighed loudly. She turned off her light, rolling over to go to sleep.

And Xion was plunged back into darkness.

Her chest pounded; she had to remind herself that it was her heart racing, not Xehanort’s. She took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm herself down.

But the darkness wouldn’t leave. It pressed in around her, drowning her, suffocating her. She curled up, trying to escape it. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks, and her breathing turned rapid again. 

_Just leave me alone!_ She wanted to scream; but a soft snore from Kairi drew her back into reality. She had to stay as quiet as possible, no matter how hard it was. They couldn’t know; no one could know; they didn’t need to be burdened with her problems; she should be able to handle them alone. They already had so many things to deal with.

She couldn’t take the darkness anymore. She scrambled out of bed, trying to feel her way in the dark to the door. The cold doorknob smashed her fingers, and anxiously grabbing it, she swung the door open in a desperate attempt to escape the fear clinging to her.

Her eyes locked on a figure curled up right beside the door, whose head bolted up as she stepped out. His blonde hair was even more of a mess than usual. Xion’s insides melted with relief at the sight of him.

Roxas.

She must have seemed quizzical, since he sheepishly looked down at the fluffy blanket sprawled around him. "I..um…I couldn’t sleep…”

Xion halfheartedly chuckled, still shaking from her nervous episode a moment before. “Yeah…me neither…”

She fumbled as she tried to grab the door knob again to close it. Her hands were shaking violently; instead, she pushed the door closed softly. She quickly wrapped the ends of her pajama sleeves around her hands and tucked them under her arms, trying to hide them from Roxas, even though she knew he already saw.

There was silence. Xion still faced the door, unable to look at Roxas for fear that the tears brewing would spill over.

She tried to think of something to say to break the awkwardness. “I didn’t think Kairi was that much bigger than me, but her sleeves are so long. I should have borrowed Namine’s pajamas.”

No reply. She hazarded a glance to the side, trying to gauge what he had picked up on. His eyes were locked on her, full of concern.

Xion looked away quickly. She couldn’t stand to see him worrying like that. It always made her feel horrible; he had his own issues to worry about, what with trying to protect Sora and Ven from Xehanort’s wrath. He didn’t need to worry about her emotional drama as well. But she knew he’d worry anyways.

"Xion…" Roxas whispered cautiously. She turned her head, finally looking at him directly.

"I…I have a confession to make.“

She stayed quiet, waiting for his explanation.

"I’ve been sleeping out here every night since…since you came back…”

She blinked in surprise. “Why?”

He sighed, wrapping his arms around his legs. “I couldn’t stand the thought of you being alone again.”

"I’m not; I have Namine and Kairi with me.“

Roxas rolled his eyes, probably frustrated with himself. "I know…it’s stupid…”

Xion giggled. “No no, It's…sweet.”

Roxas blushed slightly.

Another moment of silence.

Roxas’s blanket looked incredibly fluffy and inviting. “Is there room for two in there?”

Roxas smiled. “Of course; this thing is huge.”

Xion giggled again, and getting beside him, wrapped the fluffy blanket around herself. It was so warm. Xion breathed a sigh of relief. “This feels amazing.”

"I know, Yensid has the best blankets. We didn’t even get blankets in the Organization!“

Xion turned to him, confused. "Yes we did. I had one.”

"They didn’t give me one!“

"They didn’t give it to you! It was in the closet!”

_"We had closets???"_

Xion laughed out loud, and then clamped her hand over mouth, afraid she woke someone up.

Roxas snickered at her fumbled. She smacked him, trying not to smile.

"Don’t laugh at me; I’ve got ammo against you now.”

"I still don’t believe you; I’m gonna ask Axel tomorrow if he had a closet or a blanket.“

"I bet you your ice cream for two days that he says yes.”

"You’re on.“

Xion stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh. He squished her cheeks together. Laughing she pulled away. "Stop!”

"Oh come on, you’ve got the best cheeks for smushing.“

"So do you!” She grabbed his face and squished his cheeks in return until he looked like a fish.

They fell apart in laughter, until a loud shush sounded from one of the rooms across the hall. Stifling their giggles, they fell back into silence, much more comfortable now that the awkwardness had lifted.

"Roxas…"

"Hm?“

"Tell me the truth,” Xion turned, making Roxas look her in the eye. “Why were you really sleeping out here?”

That sheepish look returned. He twirled the edge of the blanket in his fingers absentmindedly. “I told you, I didn’t want you to be alone…”

Her silence must have told him she wasn’t convinced.

He sighed deeply, relenting finally. “Xion…when I saw you…you know…taken by Xehanort…that’s when I finally remembered everything. And…I couldn’t believe I’d forgotten…”

His eyes began to shine with tears. “How could I forget you? You’re so important to me; you were my reason for everything in the Organization.” A few drops hit the part of the blanket. “I felt so guilty. I was so angry with myself for letting him get to you. It haunted me every minute of every day; I needed to save you.”

He wiped his eyes, “When we did get you back, I thought I would feel better…but I didn’t. I couldn’t stop thinking about what you must be going through, and that you probably weren’t telling anyone because…well I know how your brain works, you hate to worry people.”

Xion smiled sadly, “You’re not wrong.”

He laughed through his tears. “I know. So I started sleeping out here. Just being closer to you felt better. So I mean…I guess I’ve been sleeping out here because…I couldn’t be without you.”

Xion’s insides twisted with guilt. “Roxas…I’m sorry, I don’t want to worry like this.”

Roxas turned suddenly, looking her dead in the eye. “No, don’t blame yourself. I want to worry about you, okay?”

Xion stayed silent, her eyes drifting to the floor; she didn’t want to admit it, but she needed help. Desperately.

"Xion…" Roxas whispered, taking her hand. She looked back up.

"Please, let me be there for you. If you don’t want to talk about what’s bothering you, I completely understand. It was hard for me to open up to Axel when I came back. It…still is. But just let me be there for me. Please don’t shut me out again.“

Xion caught her breath. She knew what he meant. The last time she had held back from him…everything was falling apart. She remembered how hurt he had been, but he had never been angry with her. He let her keep her secrets. He always would; but maybe…maybe it was okay for her to open up. She knew she needed him, now more than ever before. He wanted to help; could she let him?

Roxas was silent as she puzzled over her thoughts and feelings, still holding her hand. She knew he would sit there as long as she needed him. If she needed him to stay beside her all night, she knew he would. If she never said a word, she knew he would respect her silence.

How could she ever deserve someone like him? How, when he was struggling with accepting his own body and heart, and the burden of fighting off the darkness and protecting the chosen one to end this epic struggle, how could he still be willing to take her emotional burden, as trivial as it seemed to her in the grand scheme of things? 

She should be grateful she was free; free from Sora’s heart and Xehanort’s grasp, and she was. But she just wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to run from the darkness, not face it head on and fight it. She wished anyone could take her place, but she knew it was impossible. She wished she had never been chosen as a light. How could she be a hero when she felt ready to fall apart at the seams? How could she find the light and strength with herself to fight the never-ending darkness…when she wanted to curl up, close her eyes, and let it envelope her, as scared as she was of it. Wouldn’t that be easier than fighting it? 

A sob began to build in her throat. She fought it as hard as she could, but it came. Tears streamed down her face, and she began to shake with fear. 

Roxas released her hand, and Xion suddenly felt entirely lost. For a second she feared she had gone too far, that he wasn’t ready for her issues. That is until he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She let herself collapse into his embrace, her tears soaking his tank. 

She tried to find the words to explain herself, but they came broken through her sobs. "I can’t do this…I can’t be a hero…I’m so scared…I’m always so cold…I feel so alone all the time…”

Every thought, every worry, every fear that she had been bottling up came gushing out. He held her tightly, stroking her hair and rocking her gently. Xion lost track of time, she had no idea how long she sat there and cried into his shoulder, spilling every secret she had kept. 

Eventually, she ran out of energy to cry anymore. The tears slowed, and though she was still shaking horribly, she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself after the onslaught.

She sat up, wiping her eyes and taking one more deep shuddering breath. She hesitated glancing at Roxas, who watched her carefully trying to decide how she was.

She took a big, gross sniffle. “I think I’m okay now.”

"Are you sure?“

Xion almost replied, then chuckled weakly. "Well, not really, but I’m better than I was.”

He smiled sadly, rubbing her arm gently. 

She looked at the ground. “You can go back to your room, I’ll be fine.”

"…I don’t really wanna go back…"

She smiled. “Me neither.”

Roxas reached behind her and wrapped the blanket around them more tightly. Xion snuggled back into him.

"My gosh your tank is soaked! I’m sorry!“

Roxas laughed. "Let me try wringing it out.” He made a show of trying to dry out his tank top strap, with no success.

Xion giggled at the attempt. “Oh never mind, I have hair.” Snuggling close to him again, she fluffed her short hair over his shoulder as she set her cheek back down. Roxas spit as hair got in his mouth.

"Thanks, that’s my favorite thing to eat.“

"Shut up.”

She tucked her hands back into her sleeves and settled into a comfortable position. Roxas gently wrapped his arm around her again.

Despite the thin tank top he wore, he was so warm. Of course, the heavy blanket helped as well. 

Roxas’ hand sat on his knee. Xion hesitated for a moment, then reached out and took it, entwining her fingers with his. He suddenly seemed to grow warmer; she could only guess he was blushing.

Xion felt safer than she had in a long time. The last time she had felt this good was…well…back in the organization. That last sunset she and Roxas had watched together. That memory she had held on to through every ordeal she had faced; the memory that gave her the strength to carry on.

Well…this was even better than that.

She closed her eyes, feeling herself doze off in Roxas’ embrace. His breathing slowed rhythmically, matching hers. They drifted off, the darkness unable to reach them at least for now.

**_(Bonus!)_ **

Even through her eyelids, Xion could sense the sunlight streaming in the window. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and sat up.

As she did, Roxas stirred as well, bemoaning the need to wake up. Xion rubber her eyes, trying to wake herself up. 

Roxas chuckled beside her. “Your hair looks amazing.”

Xion reached up and felt a tuft of hair sticking straight up where she had been leaning against Roxas all night. “Yeah yeah…”

From inside the girl’s room, an alarm began to ring. Xion groaned; she forgot she had set that.

She untangled herself from the blankets, leaving Roxas by his lonesome on the floor. He looked like he was about to drop off again. Xion poked him with her toe. “C'mon, up and at ‘em. You gotta get in the shower before Sora steams it up.”

"Fiiiiiiiine…..“

Xion smiled. Despite the awkward position she’d slept in on all night, she realized she felt more rested than she had in a week.

Inside her room, she picked up the old-fashion alarm clock and fiddled with the buttons until the incessant ringing stopped.

Kairi and Namine began to stir. Kairi let out another loud snore, to which Namine moaned loudly.

"Snore one more time and I’m gonna shove a pillow up your nose,” Namine mumbled.

Kairi growled. “I’d like to see you try.”

(Thank for reading!)


End file.
